Relax Little One
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: What happens when Seth Rollins brings his Pregnant wife Rebecca to a WWE Show in Providence, RI. Will Rebecca have fun with her best friend Lexi or Will there baby boy have other plans?


Rebecca joined Seth by the trunk, as she watched him pull out his suitcase and his money in the bank briefcase. "Rebecca... Seth... Can we get a photo?", the fans yelled to Rebecca and Seth. Rebecca turned and looked at the fans, as she started to wave to them. Then she turned her attention back to Seth and said, "Here baby, let me help you?", as she bends down to carry his money in the bank briefcase. "It's ok sweet cheeks, I got it". "I hate when you say that to me. I feel like I can't do anything". Seth turned her around and said, "Baby, you are doing great right now. You are giving me a gift right here". He said as he rubbed her stomach and reached for her hand, as he kissed her and lead her back into the arena, carrying his briefcase and rolling suitcase. Once inside the arena, Seth checked into the WWE office and got his and Rebecca's passes. Jaime Noble found Seth and Rebecca and escorted them to their locker room.

As they walked down the hall, Rebecca saw her best friend, Lexi, standing outside the guys locker room with her fiancée Devitt. Who is a NXT superstar. Rebecca squealed as she let go of Seth's hand and met up with Lexi, halfway to the locker room. "Hey girl. What took you so long? We were wondering what happened to you two", Lexi says as she hugs Rebecca. "Well, we were running a little late because Seth here wanted to stop and get an iced coffee, from Starbucks down the road". "You and your Starbucks, Seth", Lexi says as Seth walks up behind Rebecca. "Wow, it's been so long since I saw you last", Rebecca said as she stood by Lexi and Seth. "Yeah, I know but with Devitt in Florida, at NXT, we are always down there filming". Seth spoke up and said that he heard that the WWE was bringing Devitt up to main roster. "Yeah, being in development is getting hard with the new talent coming up. You know how it was, Seth?", Devitt said as the two men hugged. "Yeah I remember being down there waiting to get pulled up".

The guys were talking, which allowed the girls to catch up. "So, what you been up to?", Lexi asked. "Not much. Mostly staying at home, in Davenport, getting ready for the baby", Becca said as she smiled at Seth. "I bet Seth's happy about the baby, especially since it's a boy", Lexi said as Seth and Devitt came inside. "He is ever sense he felt the baby kick and now he won't stop rubbing my belly". Lexi laughed and was about to say something, when she got cut off by Seth. Soon it was time for the girls to go to their seats for the show. Rebecca and Lexi both kissed their men goodbye and grabbed their wallets, to do some shopping before the show. Seth saw Rebecca get her wallet and Seth said, "Oh no, Devitt. The girls have money and that's not good". Rebecca smacked Seth. "Just for that, you ain't getting shit", Rebecca said as she kissed Seth and smiled at him. Seth called Jamie and Joey to escort the girls on their shopping spree and then to their seats. "No problem, boss", they said in unison.

Once the girls left, Seth and Devitt got ready for their matches. Seth was going against John Cena and Devitt was up against Sami Zayn. When the girls got upstairs, none of the fans were in yet so they got to the store and bought some Dolph Ziggler, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Devitt stuff. Before they left Rebecca found a little baby outfit that said "#1 WWE Fan". She held it up and showed Lexi. "Do you think Seth will like this?" Lexi smiled and said he would, then she saw Rebecca's face. "You OK?" Rebecca smiled and rubbed her stomach. "OK, Kyle. Let mommy pay for the stuff and I will get you something to eat". Jamie told the girls that there was a food booth, right near the entrance to their seats. Rebecca loved Jamie's voice but would never say anything to Seth. They got their food and were soon escorted to their seats, ringside, right behind where JBL and Cole would sit, if it were a televised show and not a live house show.

Rebecca couldn't believe they were front row. She texted Seth a photo, from their seats, and he wrote back saying, "Perfect, now I can see you and Kyle the whole night". Rebecca blushed and sat back, as the show started. The show was really good. Dolph Ziggler shook Rebecca's hand and talked to her for a few minutes. They saw Tyson Kidd and Natalia, Paige and AJ, as well as many other friends. When Devitt came out, the girls were cheering him on. Rebecca was joining Lexi, as she began to scream for him and cheer. Devitt did his signature move and won his match. Lexi was happy and then Rebecca tuned to her and said, "I bet someone is getting a treat tonight". Lexi blushed and just as she was about to reply to her, she saw Rebecca's face. "Are you OK?" "Ouch! Kyle that's not nice", Rebecca said as she rubbed her stomach. "Yea, I'm fine. Little one is awake and kicking. Guess he knows his daddy is next" and just as she said that, Seth's music played and out came her husband and baby daddy. Seth did his lap around the ring and then he went to the top turn buckle and looked at Rebecca and Lexi. He smiled as he saw his favorite girl and baby mama, cheering for him and rubbing her stomach. Rebecca saw Seth get off the turn buckle, get out of the ring, and walk over to Rebecca. "Hey sweetheart how you feeling", Seth asked as he cupped the side of Rebecca's face, with his glove-covered hand. Rebecca didn't want to tell Seth about Kyle acting up, but Lexi did. "It looks like your son is a little bit hyper, right now, and he's letting his mommy know it", she said as Seth reached down and put his hands on Rebecca's stomach.

"Hey Kyle, its daddy. I'm almost done here and then we'll get you and mommy back to the hotel, so you can rest", he said and as if Kyle heard him, he settled down and Seth kissed Rebecca. "Good luck, babe", Rebecca said, as she kissed her husband and watched him take off his shirt. He handed it to her before going back into the ring. The match was off to a good start with Seth and John doing a "Street Fight" match, thanks to the WWE Universe votes. Rebecca laughed as Seth tried to trash talk John Cena and then, when he hit John with the microphone, then the fans started cheering, "LET'S GO CENA/LET'S GO SETH!" Seth set up a table, in the corner of the ring, and when he tried to put Cena through it, Cena reversed the move and threw Seth into it instead. Rebecca held her breath, as she saw Seth laying there, not moving. Then, John pinned Seth for the win. Rebecca was sad but she knew that down the road, Seth would kick John ass. As the fans started to leave, Rebecca and Lexi grabbed their stuff and headed to meet Jamie and Joey. They brought the girls backstage and when they got there, they saw Devitt had his stuff packed and was ready to go. Rebecca congratulated Devitt, on his win, and then said her good-byes to Lexi.

"It was nice seeing you again. We had so much fun. I'll see you in a few weeks, right before Kyle's born, if not sooner", Lexi said as she and Devitt left, because they had an early flight back to Florida in the morning. Rebecca sat backstage and waited for Seth. As she was waiting she started to pack up his stuff so they could head to the hotel, down the road. As Rebecca was picking up and getting ready to go Seth walked in and wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Hello sexy lady". Rebecca turned and saw Seth standing there all hot and sexy. Rebecca blushed as she was getting turned on by Seth. She was pregnant and a very horny girl right now. Seth whispered, "Let's gets out of here. I have a treat for you and Kyle", Rebecca smiled as she agreed with him, telling him that she also had a gift for him too. Seth and Rebecca walked to their car and as they drove away, they saw the fans waving to them and even a few who tried to follow them but Seth was just a little too fast, for them.

About 20min later, Seth and Rebecca were in their hotel room. Seth walked over to Rebecca and put his chest to her back and rubbed his hard member against her jeans as she was looking at the Providence skyline, from their window. "Baby, I was wondering if you wanted to join me, in a hot bath". Rebecca turned her head and met Seth lips, as she moaned a yes, into his mouth. Seth let her go as he walked into the bathroom, to get the hot bath started. Rebecca went to the bed and pulled out her souvenirs. As she was putting them into her suitcase, Seth walked out and saw her holding up a little outfit and talking to her belly. "Hey, baby boy. I got you this cute outfit. I can't wait to put it on you. It says #1 Fan of Mister Money in The Back. I think it fits you more because once you get here, daddy will make you his number one guy". Seth heard her and saw the outfit she was putting away. "Hey, you will always be my number one, sweetheart", Seth said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

Seth walked Rebecca into the bathroom, helped her get undressed, and helped her into the water. Rebecca sat down, as Seth came into the water and sat behind her. He pulled Rebecca into his bare chest and wrapped his legs around her, from the back. As they sat there, they talked for a few minutes about the show and how Rebecca wanted to kick John Cena's ass, for what he did to Seth. They also talked about the fans and the comments there were yelling. Seth leaned his chin on Rebecca's shoulder and said, "Well, I saw and heard differently. I heard you cheering for me and that's all that matters. Just you and this little one right here", he said as he started to rub his hands over her big belly and breast. Seth noticed that Rebecca was starting to relax, so he whispered that it was time to go to the bedroom. Seth helped Rebecca out of the tub and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around her, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. Seth stood in front of her and let the towel drop, as he slowly climbed on the bed and opened her towel. He bent down and placed butterfly kisses, on her stomach, which caused Kyle to kick. "WOW! He really is an active one, isn't he?", Seth said. Rebecca smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, as she watched him. "Hey. Kyle. Can you do me a favor, tonight? I know you were very active tonight and gave mommy a little trouble, but I think she deserves a treat, so can u please close your eyes for a little bit?" Rebecca laughed as Seth kissed her stomach and moved his right hand to her breast. He slid his left hand over the baby bump and between her legs.

Seth kissed her and made a hot tail down to her pussy as he rubbed it. Rebecca arched her back and took a deep breath. As Seth started to lick her pussy, Rebecca's left hand grabbed the sheets as her right hand went to his two toned hair. Seth knew she liked what he was doing, so he added a finger. "Yes, right there, baby", she said as Seth added more speed. Within seconds, he felt her walls start to close around his fingers and he let her go. Rebecca looked up and asked why he stopped. "I did it because I want to be inside you, when you cum", he said. Rebecca sat up, just as Seth climbed off the bed and stood in front of her. Rebecca grabbed his cock and licked the pre cum off the tip, as she stared to give him a blow job. Seth was moaning, as he reached out and grabbed Rebecca's hair. "Baby, you gotta stop now or else I'm going to cum", he said as he looked at her. Rebecca smirked as she sped up and then Seth moaned out loud, as Rebecca stopped right away. "Oh sweetheart, that so wasn't nice", he said as she smiled up at him. "Oh it wasn't? I guess I'm in trouble then", she said as she laid back on the bed and watched as Seth covered himself with a condom.

Seth got in between her legs and lined his member up. He leaned down and captured her mouth, as he slid inside her hot, wet cave. She moaned into his mouth and when she released his lips she said, "Please move baby". Seth didn't need to be told twice, as he started to move. Rebecca moved her head to the side as Seth tongue went from her mouth to her neck. Rebecca's hands were digging into his back as she was running her hands over his tattoo symbols. They were really enjoying this until Rebecca said she was about the cum. Seth and Rebecca both came together as Seth used his strong arms, for support, so as to not crush the baby, below them. Seth pulled out and discarded the condom, in the trash can, before collapsing on the bed, next to his wife. He sat up a little and pulled Rebecca close to him, so she could rest her head, on his chest. Rebecca placed her hand, on her stomach and felt Kyle move a little. She smiled as Seth did the same thing. He looked at her stomach and told Kyle that he could go back to sleep.

As Seth said that, he rested his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. He saw the look on his wife's face and smiled. Seth kissed her and told her to get some rest. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping and get you some more clothes and things, so Kyle will have more room", he said before he kissed her one last time. He heard her softly breathing and he silently said a prayer to god, thanking him for Rebecca and his son. Sleep soon took over and the little family slept in peaceful slumber, even baby Kyle.


End file.
